


I Want To Be More Than Freinds

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao decides to finally come clean to Alfred about how he truly feels about him.
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia), America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Yao was getting his home ready for his meeting with his friend Alfred. He had invited the American over to his house to discuss some important news. "There that should be everything." Yao jumps when he hears a knock on his door but is relieved when he realizes it is Alfred. 'He's here early' Yao opens the door and is greated with a smiling Alfred holding a boutique of roses and a stuff panda. "Here you go, a gift to celebrate our amazing friendship." Yao takes the gifts and places them on the table. Alfred sits down on the couch and waits for Yao to explain why they needed to meet at his house. "Alfred I invited you here because I have something very important to tell you." "Really? What is it?" Alfred asked and Yao takes a deep breath before he finally confessed. "Alfred f Jones I love you!" Yao screams as his whole face turns red with embarrassment. He peeks to see Alfred standing in front of him, cupping his face and leading down as if to kiss him. "I love you too 老婆" Alfred then kisses his lips deeply and Yao cries tears of happiness as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. The two break for air and Alfred hugs Yao close to him and plays in his hair. "I'm so happy." Yao giggles at his cuteness. "Why's that?" Alfred looks at him with so much happiness and love. "Because I can finally call you mine." Yao smiles and snuggles close to his chest. "Me too. Wo ai ni Meiguo" Alfred smiles and kisses Yao's forehead before responding back. "Wo ai ni Zhōngguó" Yao is suprise by his perfect pronunciation. "Have you been practicing Mandarin just for me?" Alfred blushes madly and looks away. "Yes, tell anyone I'll stop talking to you for a month." Yao just laughs happily at his childish behavior. Alfred kisses his lips and sticks his tongue out at him. 'I could get used to this' Yao thinks to himself as he giggles at his adorable boyfriend.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally tell everyone about their relationship, how will they take it?

After the big confession they decided to tell everyone about their new relationship. Yao was extremely nervous about the way they are handled the situation. "Are you sure that you want to do this now? Maybe we can try another time?" Yao was trying his best to avoid the situation before something bad happens to them. "Relax babe, I got this all under control." Yao still hides behind Alfred's back as they finally made it to the meeting room. When Alfred opened the door all eyes are on them. "Hello everyone, I have a very important announcement to make." Everyone is interesting in knowing what it is that Alfred has to share with them. Alfred walks to the front of the room and pulls Yao out from behind his back. He placed his hands on Yao's shoulder as Yao looks nervously at everyone in the room. "My important announcement is that Yao and I are officially a couple and if you have a problem with that you can suck my Florida because I am not going to leave my Yao-Yao behind." Yao looks at everyone who all have looks 9f shocked on their faces and they are blushes red as well. "Alfred I think it's cute that you two are a couple but please announce it when it isn't complete obvious." Kiku said while he was reading the latest manga he made about the two of them. "Wait a minute you already knew?" Alfred asked shocked and embarrassed. "Of course we knew, we were just wondering how long it would take for you two to get together." Arthur said as he walks up to Alfred to smake the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Alfred screams as he rups his head. "For shouting and using inappropriate words." Alfred rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." Yao giggles and hugs Alfred from behind scaring him but he leans into his touch. "Great now, that they are both happy, let's get back on track." Ludwig says as everyone gets seated for the meeting.


End file.
